Acts of fraud, data tampering, privacy breaches, theft of intellectual property, and exposure of trade secrets have become front page news in today's business world. The security access risk posed by insiders—persons who are granted access to information assets—is growing in magnitude, with the power to damage brand reputation, lower profits, and erode market capitalization.
Identity Management (IM), also known as Identity and Access Management (IAM) or Identity Governance (IG), is, the field of computer security concerned with the enablement and enforcement of policies and measures which allow and ensure that the right individuals access the right resources at the right times and for the right reasons. It addresses the need to ensure appropriate access to resources across increasingly heterogeneous technology environments and to meet increasingly rigorous compliance requirements. Escalating security and privacy concerns are driving governance, access risk management, and compliance to the forefront of identity management. To effectively meet the requirements and desires imposed upon enterprises for identity management, these enterprises may be required to prove that they have strong and consistent controls over who has access to critical applications and data. And, in response to regulatory requirements and the growing security access risk, most enterprises have implemented some form of user access or identity governance.
Yet many companies still struggle with how to focus compliance efforts to address actual risk in what usually is a complex, distributed networked computing environment. Decisions about which access entitlements are desirable to grant a particular user are typically based on the roles that the user plays within the organization. In large organizations, granting and maintaining user access entitlements is a difficult and complex process, involving decisions regarding whether to grant entitlements to thousands of users and hundreds of different applications and databases. This complexity can be exacerbated by high employee turnover, reorganizations, and reconfigurations of the various accessible systems and resources.
Organizations that are unable to focus their identity compliance efforts on areas of greatest access risk can waste time, labor, and other resources applying compliance monitoring and controls across the board to all users and all applications. Furthermore, with no means to establish a baseline measurement of identity compliance, organizations have no way to quantify improvements over time and demonstrate that their identity controls are working and effectively reducing access risk.
Information Technology (IT) personnel of large organizations often feel that their greatest security risks stemmed from “insider threats,” as opposed to external attacks. The access risks posed by insiders range from careless negligence to more serious cases of financial fraud, corporate espionage, or malicious sabotage of systems and data. Organizations that fail to proactively manage user access can face regulatory fines, litigation penalties, public relations fees, loss of customer trust, and ultimately lost revenue and lower stock valuation. To minimize the security risk posed by insiders (and outsiders), business entities and institutions alike often establish access or other governance policies that eliminate or at least reduce such access risks and implement proactive oversight and management of user access entitlements to ensure compliance with defined policies and other good practices.
One of the main goals of IM, then, is to help users identify and mitigate risks associated with access management. As IM is the discipline that ensures compliance with defined policies by aggregating, visualizing, and managing users and their access, implementations of IM systems may enable the automation of certain process within enterprises of organizations, including for example, provisioning, certifications, access reviews, and Separation of Duties (SOD) processes. Typical identity and access information available from IM solutions may utilize simple context to inform certain decision making processes, however additional, more complex and specific, context may be desirable from a variety of perspectives, including managers, owners, IT or security/regulatory departments, or others. Without such complex contextual data information management systems may suffer from low workflow efficiency and lower security.
What is desired therefore, are improved systems and methods for identity governance that provide an infrastructure for detailed and relevant contextual identity governance information.